fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanarik
|-|Armored = |-|Unarmored= Summary Kanarik, is the older brother of Komodo, a member of the guild Diabolos, and a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer. He became a dragon slayer after he ingested the remains of the great Acid Dragon, Toxirax. Kanarik shares the same father as Komodo, Cobra the poison dragon slayer. Unlike Komodo however, who sought to join his father due to his mothers death, Kanarik's mother was still alive and well. While Komodo's mother was a women that Cobra truly loved, Kanarik's mother was simply a short lived relationship that Cobra had to pass the time. Kanarik's mother was also a far more sadistic person than Komodo's, as she herself was also a dark wizard. When Kanarik was born, he held no signs of Dragon Slayer Magic, or any magic for that matter. As he began to grow older, he began to train with weapons and swords to make up for his lack of magic. His mother died in X791, due to unknown reasons. Shortly before the war between Alvarez & Ishgar, Kanarik leaves Ishgar to the country of Giltena, and runs into the Diabolos guild. He learns they are dragon slayers and shows an immense want to join them. They give him the task of slaying a dragon, and if he is able to complete the task, he will be let in. While the guild believed they had sent him to his death, Kanarik succeeded in his quest, devoured the remains of the Acid Dragon, Toxirax, and became the Acid Dragon Slayer. Kanarik meets his younger brother for the very first time in person during the God Dragons Arc, where Komodo intends to slay a God Dragon, while Kanarik intends to do the same. The two siblings begin an aggressive rivalry to prove each others superiority. They both wish to be the sibling who slays a God Dragon, in order to out do their brother. Appearance and Personality Currently Working On... Personal Statistics Alignment: Varies, Chaotic Neutral most often. Name: Kanarik Origin: Serpents Klaw Age: 45 during Serpents Klaw Classification: Human, Mage, Warrior, Dragon Slayer Affiliation: Balam Alliance (Formerly), Southern Wolves (Formerly), Diabolos (Currently) Powers and Abilities Tier: Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Mainly Smell), Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Magic (Acid Dragon Slayer Magic), Can go through armor with his Acid, Acid Manipulation, Resistance & Absorption of Acid Manipulation (Though he cannot eat his own acid, it must be from an external source), Sword Master, Breathe Attack (Via Acid Dragons Roar), Pseudo-Flight, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation Attack Potency: Small Country Level (Superior to Komodo in magic power and strength. Considered to be Rain's equal in magic power.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than Komodo, if not comparable) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class '(Physically superior to Komodo, so this should be a minimum) 'Durability: Small Country Level '(Fought with Komodo) 'Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range for unarmed magic attacks, Extended Melee Range for Weapon attacks, Several Hundred Meters with Magic Attacks. Standard Equipment: Full suit of Body Armor (Helmet is usually worn but not always), Two large swords (Though if he uses his Acid Dragon magic, he will likely just resort to unarmed combat). Intelligence: Kanarik is not really an intelligent individual, though is isnt stupid either. Roughly an average individual, however he is quite an ample soldier and warrior. Notable Attacks and Techniques Acid Dragon Slayer Magic Acid Dragon Slayer Magic (酸ドラゴンマジック) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of Acid. Acid Dragon Slayer Magic, as with all Dragon Slayer Magic, allows the user to ingest their respective element, in Kanarik's case, Acid. His acid has shown that it is able to tear through even heavy armor with ease. Unlike his brother and father, who use their element to slowly wear down their opponents until they can no longer fight, Kanarik uses his element to greatly enhance the strength of his blows. Immense Magic Power Kanarik was stated to have more magic power than his younger brother, Komodo, who is powerful enough to be considered a Wizard Saint. He was also stated by Rain(The Rank One Wizard Saint), that he would be a valid match and even a tough fight for Rain. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Serpents Klaw Characters Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6